A History of Love: A ReaderxHetalia Story
by EvTheOdd13
Summary: A reader x Hetalia story, mainly between you, Russia, Prussia, Germany, Japan, and America. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITTING FAN FICTION ABOUT IT!**

 **h/l=Hair length, h/c=hair color, e/c=eye color, s/c=skin color, f/f=favorite flower, y/n=your name. Translations for any foreign words will be at the end. Enjoy!**

You are a recently new nation, only a few hundered years old. You had h/l, h/c hair and e/c eyes. Your skin was soft and clear, a beautiful shade of s/k. In short, you were a beauty beyond compare. Many nations drooled over your lush lands filled with f/f. Your econopmy was booming and it showed in your sparkeling eyes. You had many wonderful resources and your life was pretty good. You started as a small country somewhere between England and what once was Prussia. Now you were all grown up, and attending world meetings too!

You walk into the dimly lit room, your late but luckily, Authur Kirkland; other wise known as England, has yet to notice you as he rantsabout using dark magic against France for his perverse ways. The group of practicers just listens to his rant with little to no interest. Authur's green eyes settle on you. "y/n. Your late. Explain yourself! You need to be on time! You ARE another dark magic user after all!"

"I'm sorry Authur, but Mathew was sick so I stayed with him after the meeting a bit longer, just to make sure he was ok."

"Well...under those circumstances I can forgive you, but don't make a habit of it."

"Yes, of course." You muttered, annoyed that even now that your a country all your own, Authur still mothers you constantly. He left Alphred and Mathew alone, why not you? Germany dosen't treat you like a child at world meetings, and no one elde does either. Its aggirvating, but you know its not all it seems. He is just looking out for you...but that still dosen't mean you must be treated like a child.

You were the great nation of (nation name) after all! You gained your independance through war, and showed the world that you were a force to be reckoned with! Even Russia reconized you as a nation and showed you proper respect! As your thoughts droned on, Authur finished his rant and the Dark Magic Meeting was adjourned. You sighed and left, out into the cold day. The rain wasen't heavy but it was still aggirvating as you tried to see where you were going. You never even saw the car coming towards you...

-SCREETCH-

"Ah!" you cried out in pain as the truck collided with you, knocking you far to the side, your head smacking off the cold, wet, hard pavement. Your vision blurred as you saw blood begin to stain your white button down shirt. You hear voices calling your name just as the world goes dark...


	2. Russia

**Once again: I DO NOT OWN HET** **LIA!**

 **ReaderxRussia**

It was once on a warm summer day that you first met the tall boy with tan hair, and gorgous purple eyes. Sunflowers were rare in Russia, coming in summer but gone too soon. He smiled at you as you lay in the field.

"Hello, what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked.

You looked up at him, batting your e/c eyes as you gazed at him "j-Just relaxing, its such a nice day...plus the flowers are lovely." You said softly only to be answered by his nod and deep chuckle. "My name is y/n; whats your name Mister?"

"Ivan, it is nice to meet such a lovely young lady." he responds as he sits beside you. Before long you two are having deep and wonderful conversation. He seems amazing, sweet and kind. You two promise to meet the next day. As you leave each other's company he watches you go, a sorrowful expression in his sweet eyes.

Upon the next day you wait, and wait, and wait for him. As the shadows grow long and your begining to feel foolish for hoping that he would come he approches you from behind and presents you with a bouquet of sunflowers "I am sorry for my lateness. I had some business to attend to. Can you forgive me Мой маленький подсолнух?" he asks.

As you accept the flowers and smile you return "Yes; I understand how work can be. I am usually swamped with paperwork." You say, smelling the sweet flowers. Once again you two get into a deep conversation and before you leave, you give him your phone number and kiss his reddining cheek before disappearing towards your home. He smiles, caressing the cheek you kissed "She is somthing" Ivan says to himself as he walks far enough behind you for you not to notice him, watching over you like a guardian angel. He watched to make sure no one caused you harm; and thank goodness he was watching. Just as you turned down your street a large man in a ski mask grabbed you, forcing a gun to your back "Don't scream, don't make a fucking sound or your dead. Open the door. You fight or struggle in anyway and I shoot you. I want your money, but I will take your life without a second thought." he growled as you nodded in fear.

"Мой маленький подсолнух! Duck!" You heard a voice yell as you ducked, a large sink pipe came down, bashing in the man's skull. You looked up as the blood shined on your face and glistened off the pipe, only to see that sweet man, Ivan, looming over you with a worried look "Are you alright y/n?" he asked as he helped you up. You nodded shakily as he lead you home and cleaned the blood off your face with his hankerchief.

"I-Ivan?" you asked softly "W-will you stay with me tonight?"

"Da; I will stay to protect you Мой маленький подсолнух."

After dinner, a bath, and some hot chocolate with vodka in it, you two sat by the fireplace and cuddled up as it was becoming a chilly night. Being mildly buzzed you leaned up and kissed Ivan, he blushed as he kissed you back. "Thank you Ivan; you are a wonderful man."

All this you remembered as Ivan sat by your comatose form, tears streaking his face. He held your hand tightly in his as he cried. Your injuries where sever and the doctors said you may never wake again. "Мой маленький подсолнух; please...wake for me, da? Open your e/y eyes, those beautiful e/y eyes..." he sobbed, clinging to the only hope he had left in a dark and dreery world.

 **A/N: Hey sorry this is such a dark chapter but I promise fluffier and better ones later on! Sorry the update took so long, I have been really busy with my now 6 month old son. Thanks for reading! Translation:** **Мой маленький подсолнух** **(My Little Sunflower)**

 **Please review and rate, and if you would like check out my DeviantART:**

 **and my Youtube: channel/UCqNITG38apTuit_IWCnZDhA**

 **THANKS!**


End file.
